


kiss me gently (my heart is yours)

by FateChica



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, i'm so overwhelmed by that trailer, in honor of the beautiful new content, mileven is so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateChica/pseuds/FateChica
Summary: She loves him so much, it's a wonder she doesn't explode from trying to contain it all.But here, in her room, where it's just the two of them and the quiet love they share, it's all she ever needs.Mike and El share a quiet moment alone and that's all that matters.





	kiss me gently (my heart is yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is in honor of the Coca-Cola promo that was released this morning and my heart is OVERWHELMED by the beauty that is Mileven in the short snippet we got. I just had to get this out and share it with everyone here after posting it on my tumblr a little earlier. Enjoy!

They’re in her room.

They’re not supposed to be, but when Hopper’s not home, the rules become, shall we say, a little _flexible_ and open for interpretation. Yes, the door’s open (Rule # 4), but they’re on her bed which isn’t allowed (Rule #2).

Still, it’s not like they’re doing anything…or, at least, nothing that anyone would have a problem with.

It’s a quiet early summer day. School’s out, which means Mike has nothing but free time to trek out to the cabin and spend all day with El. Sometimes Hopper’s home, sometimes he’s not – it all depends on his work schedule – but that never stops Mike and El from doing the things they want to do. Within reason, of course.

El’s not allowed in town quite yet, so anything Mike and El do is restricted to the woods around the cabin. They go on walks in the woods, holding hands and stealing soft kisses where no one is watching; they snuggle up on the couch (regardless of whether Hopper is there or not, much to the older man’s consternation) while they watch TV; and, when Hopper isn’t there, they hang out in her room and spend _hours_ just talking, it feels like.

Yeah, there’s the occasional quick, soft kiss when they’re hanging out in her room, but Mike’s paranoid that Hopper’s going to take one look at them and just _know_ they’ve been kissing in her room. So he keeps any and all kissing in her room to an absolute minimum, much to El’s frustration. Still, she understands Mike’s fear and she doesn’t push it.

Except when she can’t help herself.

Like today.

They’re sitting on her bed, facing each other with legs folded between them, totally lost in each other, all soft smiles and equally soft words, nothing but time and possibility stretched out in front of them as they talk about everything and nothing. Their knees are just touching and their hands are gently woven together, fingers interlaced. Mike’s thumbs run softly over the skin of El’s index fingers, his touch both calming and exciting, just like everything else about him.

El never fully feels like she’s alive when Mike’s not here. It’s like his presence is what allows her world to explode in a kaleidoscope of colors, everything coming to life in a way that has her almost hating the moments when Mike’s not with her.

El can’t help it, though – she just loves him so much, she doesn’t know how she’s able to contain, doesn’t know how she’s able to hold so much love for one person inside of her.

This is all El ever wants, it’s all she ever wanted during that year she spent apart from him: just him and her together with nothing in their way. No monsters to fight, nobody to hide from, no one to bother them. Just him and her and the way they feel about each other. Like it should be.

Across from her, Mike’s talking about…something. To be fair, Mike tends to do most of the talking. Not the frantic, forceful talking like he does when the rest of the Party is here. No, this is soft and gentle and _calm_ , his voice a soothing balm for El’s soul.

God, it’s like all the horrible things that have happened her just disappear at the sound of his voice and El loses herself in it. Not his words, no, but the rhythm of it, the cadence, the way his voice, lower than it was last year and getting lower all the time it seems like, rises and dips like a soothing melody made for El alone. Only she gets to hear him like this and her heart flutters traitorously at the thought.

Something on her face must give her away, must let Mike know that she’s listening to him without hearing him, and he trails off, a smile curving up his lips as he breathes out a quiet laugh, amazed amusement lighting up his eyes.

El knows she’s looking at him with what Max calls her “mooning lovesick” expression, but she doesn’t care. Not when Mike’s here in front of her, where she can look at him and touch him and _be_ with him.

Not when she’s this happy.

The look on Mike’s face softens, her expression reflected back at her, and El just about melts. That this beautiful boy can look at her with such loving eyes, with such gentle warmth, makes her believe that anything is possible.

In this moment, El can see that Mike is as overwhelmed by her as she is by him; that he, too, loves her just as much as she loves him.

That there’s nowhere else he’d rather be than _right here_ with her.

“Hi,” he all but breathes, voice soft and loving in a way that the rest of the Party would tease him for if they were here, but in a way that makes El’s heart just _melt._ It’s like he can’t believe that he’s here with her, like he never wants to stop being awed and amazed by the fact that they’re _here,_ together and happy and safe.

It’s all El’s ever wanted. And it’s all she’s ever _going_ to want for the rest of her life.

Overwhelmed to the point of needing to do _something_ about all these feelings that course through her, that make her feel like she could just float away with sheer happiness, El leans forward, shifting her weight onto her knees. Mike wordlessly follows her lead, using his grip on her hands to pull her close, to help guide her to him. He leads her hands to his shoulders and El’s heart hiccups at the sweetness of the gesture. Her fingers reach for him, curling tight into the fabric covering his shoulders as she kisses him, his mouth soft and sweet against hers.

El can feel him smiling against her lips as his hands come down to cup her elbows, to help steady her and keep her close, like he always does. He’s the most steadying presence in her life and El loves him so much, it’s sometimes hard to breathe from the force of it all.

So, she kisses him that much harder, letting all the love she feels for him flow from her lips to his, wishing, _hoping_ that he can hear the words she’s not saying in the simple, beautiful magic of her mouth pressed to his.

He does, though. It’s there in the way he kisses her back, in the way his fingers tremble just so from where he’s holding her, in the soft sigh that escapes him, surrounded by the gentle peace of her bedroom.

Even if they haven’t said the words yet, they know how they feel about each other.

And, in this moment, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never getting over this, it's official. season 3 is gonna absolutely murder me if mileven is this cute the entire time. and if anyone wants to come and cry with me over this new promo, come hit me up on tumblr @fatechica where i am furiously reblogging all things mileven rn.


End file.
